


It's Different When It's You

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [23]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is the right person to make something fun.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	It's Different When It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythras_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year!
> 
> The prompt was for romantic Malex; mood: playful; with the word "giggle".  
> ~ Tas

Michael stroked down Alex's side, intending on a soothing touch. But when the muscles contracted and a giggle escaped Alex's mouth, he realised he'd inadvertently tickled him instead.

So he did it again, and again, digging into Alex's ribs to elicit peals of laughter, until they were both panting for breath.

"I never knew you were ticklish," Michael chuckled.

Alex smiled, the curve of his mouth complementing the pink in his cheeks. "I learned to control it. My brothers were pretty ruthless."

Oops. "It didn't bring up anything bad, I hope?"

"No." He kissed Michael's palm. "Your hands never do."


End file.
